In patients with certain types of heart disease, a specific kind of heart rhythm disturbance frequently occurs. Often, this rhythm causes blood clots to form and break off, thus causing strokes. We have developed a marker that allows patients to be identified who are likely to develop this rhythm disturbance in the hope that blood thinning in such patients will reduce the frequency of strokes.